


Catcalling

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Кихён никогда раньше не сталкивался с уличными домогательствами, но всё бывает в первый раз.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Yoo Kihyun





	Catcalling

**Author's Note:**

> aufest-2017
> 
> Catcalling - уличные домогательства, выкрики, свист в сторону прохожего.  
> Кэтколлинг – это плохо, кэтколлером быть стыдно! Никогда такие методы не приводят ни к чему романтичному!

Всё, что Кихён до этого момента знал о сексуальном насилии, это то, что его оно не касается никаким боком. Он не проявляет агрессии по отношению к девушкам, да и им не интересуются насильники. Кихёна интересуют проблемы поважнее, например, как выбить место на практике у ведущего хирурга больницы их города, как сдать на «отлично» все экзамены и при этом не умереть от отсутствия сна вот уже которую неделю, как нагнать пятнадцать минут жизни, пропущенные в объятьях морфея, так, чтобы никто этого не заметил…

Его голова занята важными мыслями, поэтому тихое «кис-кис-кис» тем холодным, но очень солнечным утром у главного входа в университет он не слышит. Или слышит, но не обращает внимание. Мало ли, у кого-то потерялся котик, хотя странно, что ему делать в учебном кампусе?

Так или иначе, Кихён странные звуки пропускает мимо ушей и спешит на занятие, тем более что сегодня он безбожно опаздывает и приходит в зал за пятнадцать минут до начала лекции. А всё потому что глупый организм дал слабину и прослушал самый первый будильник.

***

Но так получается, что не слышит Кихён свой будильник и на следующий день, точно так же собираясь в университет в суматохе. Несмотря на то, что он будущий врач, поэтому должен осознавать важность принятия утренней пищи, завтрак он пропускает, засунув в рот лишь шоколадку из автомата на цокольном этаже общежития. Батончик вроде как энергетический, так что до обеда должно хватить, а там можно уже полноценно перекусить. Он всё так же летит сквозь толпу медленно бредущих словно зомби студентов по аллее кампуса и на этот раз оборачивает голову в сторону «кис-киса» откуда-то справа. Кошек в округе здесь не было и вряд ли появятся — их тут же сожрут оголодавшие без стипендии и денег студенты, дорожки пересекают здесь только отчаянные серые кролики, которые, по слухам, несъедобны.

Взглядом он мажет по ладно сложенному парню, который смотрит прямо на него. Он высокий, выше самого Кихёна, у него красивые, слегка приподнятые кверху уголки глаз и забавно оттопыренные в стороны уши, усеянные тонной пирсинга. Одет он во всё черное, и эта кожаная куртка, обтягивающая грудь слишком тесно…

Как только контакт устанавливается, тот очаровательно широко улыбается и повторяет свою реплику, неотрывно наблюдая за Кихёном.

— Кис-кис.

Кихён непонимающе сводит брови на переносице, но в чем дело не выясняет, ведь он и без того опаздывает на занятие, а на сегодня у него в планах ещё назначена куча дел, так что он просто решает переключить внимание на что-нибудь более важное и стоящее потраченного времени.

Такие красавчики, по его мнению, времени не стоят абсолютно.

***

Это всё начинает становиться похоже на безумную карусель: проспал, впопыхах собрался, прилетел в университет на первой космической, сбил несколько сонных студентов, словил взгляд того красавчика в кожаной к… Так, стоп. Кихён моргает несколько раз, пытаясь понять, почему остановился, рассматривая красавчика с ушами. Тот тем временем, снова обезоруживающе улыбается и задорно дёргает носом.

— У тебя клёвая задница, я б отшлёпал такого котика.

Что? Да что это такое? В жизни никто и никогда не оказывал ему настолько дурацких, неловких и неприятных знаков внимания! Поэтому Кихён не находит ничего лучше, чем просто приложить руку ко лбу, а потом гордо удалиться от ухмыляющегося красавчика в сторону кабинетов, поджав, однако, под себя задницу.

— Мур, — слышит он за своей спиной и тихонько хочет умереть.

***

— Алло?

— Мне больше не к кому обратиться, ты можешь спасти одну маленькую жизнь, только не бросай трубку, — тараторит трубка голосом Минхёка, и Кихён громко вздыхает и садится за стол. Он зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом, одновременно раскладывая ноутбук.

— Очередной беспризорный щенок, которого нужно пристроить, а у твоей сестры аллергия? — спрашивает Кихён, как только тот выдыхается после быстрой и интенсивной речи.

— Котёнок, — с упрёком сообщает Минхёк. — Несколько месяцев от роду, уже хорошо кушает, очень милый и игривый. Я бы себе его оставил, но ты же сам знаешь о Джихён.

— Я вообще в общежитии живу, — напоминает ему Кихён, открывая внутреннюю электронную почту. Там он находит целое одно свежее письмо от профессора с сегодняшней лекции со ссылкой на практические занятия. Он послушно загружает материал и достаёт чистый лист из папки. — Размером со спичечную коробку, спешу напомнить. И не думаю, что директрисе понравится новый жилец.

— Ну, пожалуйста.

Всё. Минхёк наверняка посещал какие-то особые курсы по нейролингвистическому программированию, потому что, когда он включает режим «ну, пожалуйста», это значит, что Кихён попал. Конкретно и навсегда. Он издаёт шумный вздох.

— Ну хотя бы на пару неделечек, директриса же ничего не заметит за пару неделечек, а потом я найду более достойные руки. Он правда очень милый, красивый и послушный, тебе понравится.

Кихён вздыхает ещё раз.

Он-то точно знает, что ему не понравится, но кто он такой против дара убеждения Минхёка?

***

Раньше ему казалось, что так позорно на улице окликают только легкомысленных девушек в слишком коротких юбочках и с декольте. Кихён не видит на себе ни юбочки, ни социально осуждаемого декольте. Если честно, он даже какой-никакой захудалой груди на себе не видит, поэтому искренне не понимает, почему именно он.

Каждое утро, каждое долбанное утро этот парень в черной куртке сидит под крыльцом университета и провожает Кихёна очередным скабрезным комментарием.

— Походка как у тигрёнка, р-р-р!

— Губы у тебя такие мягкие и розовые, ты бы клёво смотрелся со флейтой во рту.

— Ножки такие тонкие, я бы тебе сделал массаж стоп!

— Эй, котик, я бы хотел почувствовать твои коготки на моей спине!

И это только четверг. Кихён уже боится даже представить, что будет дальше. Он пытается выходить пораньше, пытается выходить позже, но этот проклятый нелепый котёнок в некрасивое серое пятнышко постоянно рушит его планы. Он глупый, маленький, постоянно плачет, не умеет ходить в лоток и дерёт уже немаленькими когтями мебель, которой Кихён даже не владеет.

У Кихёна нет времени на воспитание животных, он будущий врач, учёба забирает все его силы и желание жить. Какие-то глупые кошки, которые даже не понимают, зачем им лоток с песком, когда есть чудесный пол или — что ещё лучше — кихёнова постель, не должны его вообще заботить.

Но он всё же будущий врач, значит, должен иметь понятие о милосердии, заботе и доброте (спасибо, Минхёк за чудесную вдохновляющую речь, но меньше от этого котёнок на пол не гадит). Поэтому он терпит мохнатого монстра и даже один раз позволяет ему переночевать у себя на кровати.

Возможно, это происходит из-за кота. Возможно, из-за того, что грязные предложения этого назойливого парня уже прилично надоедают Кихёну. Возможно, всё вместе и одновременно, но в пятницу Кихён не выдерживает и бросается с кулаками на очередную грязную зазывалку.

— Ты кого здесь киской назвал, урод? — кричит он, влепив смачно костяшками пальцев по прекрасной скуле прекрасного парня. — Вообще о правилах приличия ничего не знаешь? Родители посмотрели на тебя и махнули рукой, мол, и так сойдёт? В чём твоя проблема?

Кулак прилично болит, красавчик потирает ушибленную скулу, но находит в себе силы улыбнуться так, что в сердце неприятно ёкает. Это его интуиция шепчет, что сейчас у него будут проблемы. Много.

— Ты мне нравишься, я просто тебе делал комплименты, — произносит тот неожиданно плаксливым тоном. — С каких это пор приятные слова вызывают такую негативную реакцию?

Это что, очередная попытка управления его сознанием? Он не собирается отвечать агрессией на агрессию? Ну, наверное, это к лучшему, против такого мускулистого и широкоплечего амбала Кихёну ничего не светило бы в любом случае. Поэтому он пользуется своим шансом и просто отходит в сторону.

— Выбери себе какую-нибудь жертву и ей говори свои приятные слова, мне не надо, — бурчит Кихён, стараясь вложить между строк посыл «извини, что ударил, но пошёл в жопу за свои слова».

Он разворачивается на одних каблуках и в очередной раз сжимает кулаки на «Но мне нравишься только ты, котёночек!». Он должен быть выше этого, наверняка этот мудак получает удовольствие только от реакции окружающих, так что игнорирование кажется ему отличной идеей.

***

— Вот почему я такой терпила, а? — спрашивает Кихён у котёнка, насыпая кошачий корм в плошку. Котёнок в ответ лишь моргает и едва слышно мяукает, что с его кошачьего можно было бы перевести как «насыпай мне скорее корм, раб, и не задавай глупых вопросов».

Он гладит его по мягкой шерстке, чешет за ушком и отходит назад, набирая знакомый до чёртиков номер телефона.

Но Минхёк всегда гордился тем, что не пальцем деланный, поэтому Кихён даже не удивляется, когда его звонок переходит на автоответчик.

— Если ты не решишь мне проблему с этим волосатым монстром до понедельника, я просто вручу тебе его обратно при всём университете, и делай, что хочешь, — шипит он в трубку, а потом отбрасывает телефон подальше. Котёнок всё так же мирно поглощает еду, смешно выставив коротенький хвостик в потолок.

Нет, Кихён определённо не может себе оставить себе такое невоспитанное глупое животное. Ему нужно время на дрессуру, нужно ему уделять внимание там, гладить, кормить, целовать… И каким бы Кихён не был милосердным и терпеливым, оставлять комнату на это чудовище он больше не может.

***

Минхёк ожидаемо не перезванивает ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье. Кихён вообще не знает, на что он надеется? На слишком мучающую в последнее время совесть? Пришло время меняться, хватит это терпеть, решительно говорит себе Кихён с утра в понедельник и запихивает сонно моргающего кота себе за пазуху под куртку, складывая его немногочисленные пожитки в пакет. Раз Минхёк не понимает по-хорошему, Кихён будет общаться по-плохому. И ничто его не остановит! Даже противное «Кис-ки-ки-кихёни» от этого осточертевшего парня в кожаной куртке.

Стоп.

Словно в замедленной съёмке Кихён медленно поворачивает голову, замечая в поле зрения всю ту же надоедливую фигуру в черной куртке. И не холодно ему стоять с утра в такой мороз?

— Привет, Кихёни! — радостно машет он рукой, подзывая к себе. От такой фамильярности у Кихёна даже дыхание перехватывает, что уже говорить о даре речи. Котёнок под курткой нерешительно мажет лапкой по свитеру. — Котик, я так по тебе скучал все выходные, хорошо, что ты пришёл.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — отмирает Кихён, рукой придерживая шевелящегося кота.

— Спросил у прохожих. Ты же здесь будущее светило медицины, тебя многие знают, — пожимает плечами красавчик. — Меня, кстати, Хосок зовут, теперь мы друг друга знаем, и нам ничего не сможет помешать перейти к более близкому знакомству…

Здесь Кихёну и приходит эта блестящая идея, как можно одним выстрелом убить двух… котиков. Нацепив на лицо самую ехидную из его арсенала улыбку, он медленно подходит к Хосоку, придерживая живот рукой.

— Более близкое знакомство, говоришь? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он, заглядывая прямо в глаза Хосоку. Тот нервно сглатывает, но всё ещё улыбается и кивает. — А хочешь погладить мою киску? А если тебе понравится, даже оставишь её себе…

— Киску? — моргает Хосок, а потом расплывается в развязной улыбке. — У тебя разве есть киска?

— У меня есть отличная мягонькая мохнатая киска, — сообщает Кихён, расстёгивая куртку. — И она вся твоя.

Пользуясь замешательством с его стороны, Кихён довольно вынимает кота на холод и впечатывает Хосоку прямо в грудь.

— Отныне он твой, заботься о нём и не забывай кормить. И можешь гладить теперь уже свою киску, когда захочешь, и надеюсь, что меня больше никогда не побеспокоишь, надоел ты мне. Пока.

Вместе с котёнком, Кихён ещё бросает в Хосока пакет с его кошачьим приданым и бежит в университет на первой космической скорости так, чтобы его не догнали и не вручили этот подарочек обратно, снадбив ещё несколькими профилактическими люлями.

Но переживать, кажется, не было смысла: Хосок его не догоняет, не бежит с котом наперевес и не угрожает за такие шуточки устроить расправу. Значит, скорее всего, принял неожиданный подарок себе. А если нет, то Кихёну и не жалко, всё равно этот противный меховой мешочек его раздражал, значит, такова его трагическая кошачья судьба.

***

План, к удивлению Кихёна, срабатывает. Хосока больше не видно под стенами учебного корпуса, как и нелепого невоспитанного кота в серое пятнышко. Впервые за несколько недель ада Кихён снова чувствует себя человеком, будущим врачом, который не отвлекается на эти приступы фелинофилии через каждые три минуты.

И это позволяет ему с огромным удовольствием нырнуть в водоворот знаний, а потом сдать все экзамены на заветную «отлично». И ему кажется, что вот наконец жизнь налаживается.  
Как жаль, что ему только кажется.

***

Тучи над его личным счастьем сбегаются мгновенно и в одночасье, когда Кихён уже и забывает о каком-то там широкоплечем парне в кожаной куртке. Он вылетает из учебного корпуса, планируя заскочить по дороге в кофейню, поболтать немного с Минхёком, обсудить все новости, а потом снова погрузиться в науку, как его в очередной раз окликают.

На этот раз без глупого «кис-кис». Да и теперь Хосок уже не выглядит настолько самодовольным и крутым. Просто обычный человек, которому зачем-то понадобился Кихён.

— Что тебе нужно? — устало спрашивает Кихён. — Я только-только начал привыкать к свободной жизни без тебя.

— Там… У Кихёна проблемы, — выпаливает Хосок, едва поравнявшись с Кихёном. Тот недоумённо моргает.

— У меня всё хорошо.

— Нет, не у тебя. У Кихёна-младшего.

— У Кихёна-младшего всё тоже в порядке, смею заверить, — проговаривает он, стараясь не обращать внимание на резко вспыхнувшие щёки.

— Да я про кота говорю, он, кажется, заболел, мне нужна твоя помощь…

Кихён резко останавливается, на этот раз тупо глядя Хосоку в глаза.

— Так, подожди. Ты что, назвал того кота моим именем?

— Ну, он такой же дерзкий и независимый, как и ты, ему очень подходит, — пожимает плечами Хосок и ведёт Кихёна к воротам университета. — Я водил его к ветеринару, он мне выписал много всяких штук, но я не знаю, как ими пользоваться, поэтому ты мне нужен.

— Я лечу людей, а не животных, — пытается парировать Кихён, пытаясь застегнуть свою куртку на ходу. Хосок нахлобучивает на его голову капюшон, и правда становится немного теплее.

— Но разве ты можешь бросить умирать бедное беззащитное животное? Ты же врач! Как же доброта, милосердие и забота обо всех окружающих, а? Один маленький раз просто помоги, я не буду к тебе грязно приставать, обещаю!

Хосок выглядит и правда серьёзно взволнованным из-за этого глупого, несуразного кота. Кихён вздыхает и мысленно жалеет, что в своё время отдал его именно ему, а не в распоряжение улицы, и покорно поворачивает в противоположную от общежития сторону. Почему его родители воспитали таким совестливым и вежливым?

— Где-то я уже слышал эту речь, — хмурится Кихён. Хосок на фразу не отвечает, но подобно сумасшедшему папаше, на которого резко упала ответственность за маленькую жизнь, подробно рассказывает обо всей истории кошачьей болезни.

— … И вот потом я заметил, что Кихёни стал очень вялый. Он даже больше не пытался драть мой ковёр, представляешь? Я отнёс его к врачу, а тот сказал, что это у него от жизни на улице остались болячки, странно, что ты не заметил…

Кихён закатывает глаза. Котёнок прожил у него две недели, он же не выдающийся ветеринар-диагност, чтобы заподозрить неладное, в конце концов?

— … И выписал мне лекарств и разных приспособлений на все имеющиеся деньги, — тем временем продолжает Хосок. — Поэтому я тебя ничем особо угостить не смогу, разве что простеньким рамёном, извини.

Он быстро вводит цифровой код на двери здания, и они проходят в тепло, быстро поднимаясь по лестнице на третий этаж. В квартире у Хосока тесно, но светло и в целом даже не так грязно, как он это представлял. В единственной комнате, заменяющей всё, в углу на красивой подстилке лежит его знакомый котёнок, разве что немного подросший.

— Эй, Кихёни, — тихо зовёт его он, мысленно стараясь не морщиться от того, что он его называет своим собственным именем. На их общее имя кот не реагирует, всё так же тоскливо уткнувшись мордой в угол.

— Ему промывали сегодня желудок, но нужно ещё раз, поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь, я один не справлюсь, — говорит Хосок откуда-то сзади. За это короткое время он уже успел снять с себя куртку, найти упаковку активированного угля и достать из какого-то шкафчика деревянную ступку и пестик.

— Понял, — кивает Кихён, вешая куртку на ручку двери, и достаёт телефон. Поисковик ведёт его на несколько сайтов, один из которых советует заливать животному прямо в пасть воду с активированным углём.

— У тебя шприц есть?

— В пакете у лежанки Кихёна.

Кихён послушно заглядывает в пакет, попутно протянув руку к коту. Тот медленно открывает глаза и смотрит на него так удручённо, словно Кихён-старший его только что заставил разгрузить лично вагон угля лапками.

— Не надо мне таких театральных сцен, промывать так промывать, лентяй, — говорит ему Кихён, вытаскивая несколько шприцов в индивидуальной упаковке. Помимо шприцов там ещё находится несколько разных приспособлений и очень много коробочек с лекарствами. Возле кошачьей плошки стоит пакет с одним из самых дорогих сортов корма. По всей комнате разбросаны десятки разных игрушек.

При этом у Хосока нет ничего теплее жалкой кожаной куртки и практически летних ботинок. Кихён хмурится, подавая шприц.

— Скажи, что мне нужно делать?

— Я буду держать Кихёна, а ты постарайся аккуратно залить ему в глотку воду с углём. Сам я очень боюсь попасть не в то горло и убить его…

— То есть, если убью его я, то всё нормально? — вырывается из Кихёна. Хосок шутку не оценивает, злобно сверкнув глазами вместо ответа. — Ладно-ладно, я постараюсь вылечить этот бесполезный мешок мяса. Держи его голову крепко.

Кот вырывается, пытается вертеть мордочкой, но Хосок и правда очень крепко его держит, зажимая так, чтобы тот даже пасть не мог закрыть. Кихён начинает аккуратно выдавливать темную жидкость в кота, а потом качает головой.

— Ты ему так сейчас все кости сломаешь. Расслабь хватку.

Хосок подчиняется, кот мгновенно напрягается и старается вырваться с утроенным усердием.

— Всё? Ещё нужно его заставить принять таблетку. Давай, пока я его придерживаю.

— Бедный Кихён. Как носитель того же имени, хочу сказать, что разделяю его боль, — вздыхает он, выдавливая маленькую таблетку себе на ладонь. Её кот тоже старается выплюнуть, но после небольших усилий, всё же глотает.

— Хорошая киска, — улыбается Хосок, положив его обратно на лежанку. — Дальше я сам принесу ему грелку, спасибо за помощь.

Пошатываясь, кот медленно ползёт к своему лотку и плюхается задницей на адсорбент.

— Как ты его приучил к туалету? Мне он казался абсолютно неуправляемым и диким.

— Просто немного любви и ласки делает даже из самого сильного и независимого кота послушную кошечку, — улыбается Хосок так хитренько, что Кихён снова изо всех сил сдерживает себя, чтобы ему не врезать в глаз. — Придёшь завтра повторить процедуру? Ты же его крёстный как-никак.

— Если ты и дальше будешь пытаться меня снять, то никогда в жизни.

— Да я просто шучу!

Кихён посылает ему самый злобный из всего арсенала взгляд.

— Ладно! Обещаю! Никаких намёков!

— В четыре под моим корпусом. Ждать не буду, — бурчит Кихён, выходя на лестничную клетку.

Всё-таки ему жалко бедное несчастное существо в лапах этого сущего монстра.

***

Наверное, Хосок не настолько ужасный, каким показался со своими мерзкими приставаниями на улице. Может, он просто не умеет подкатывать? Может, просто раньше все велись на такой жуткий вид флирта, а это Кихён единственный, кто не повёлся?

Так или иначе, он действительно приходит под здание своего корпуса в три пятьдесят пять, и уже замечает дрожащего в своей курточке не по погоде Хосока. Кихён вздыхает и достаёт из рюкзака термос.

— Выпей, пока не простудился. К тебе ещё идти и идти, — говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Привет, Кихён. Спасибо, — кивает Хосок, благодарно дуя на маленькую дымящуюся чашечку, и залпом выпивает содержимое. — Но я уже переболел, у меня иммунитет теперь должен быть.

— Поэтому ты больше не пытался меня клеить? — спрашивает Кихён, забирая чашку. Он предлагает ещё, но Хосок мотает головой.

— Да. Прости за это, пожалуйста. Да и потом мне объяснили, что тебе может не понравиться такой метод, а я по-другому и не умею. Я вообще без понятия, как ухаживать за симпатичными парнями вроде тебя, у тебя же, кажется, всё есть, всё распланировано, на меня, наверное, вообще времени нет…

Кихён шумно вздыхает, молча закрывая термос и пряча обратно в рюкзак. Он и сам понятия не имеет, как за собой ухаживать, отношения раньше никогда его не волновали. Наверное, он просто ждал какого-то такого сигнала сверху, вроде «бам!» и всё, к ногам должен упасть любимый человек. Пожалуйста, Кихён, люби и жалуй.

Они резко заворачивают за угол, и, неловко вскрикнув, Хосок поскальзывается на замёрзшей луже и плюхается прямо к его ногам.

— Почему ты не купишь себе нормальную обувь? — хмурится Кихён, подавая ему руку. — Ногу хочешь сломать? Или нос расшибить?

— Я хотел, — громко возражает Хосок, бодро вставая на ноги, и отряхивается. — Но Кихён внезапно покушал испорченного рамёна из мусорной корзины и отравился, а потом в клинике у него нашли ещё и несколько давних болячек, ему важнее, а я уж как-то дотяну до марта.

— Если ты умрёшь, то я кота себе забирать не буду, — отвечает Кихён, заходя в дом.

— Ничего страшного, я его маме завещаю, — улыбается Хосок так безоружно, что у Кихёна не остаётся в арсенале ни единого колкого ответа.

Кихён-младший сегодня чувствует себя явно поживее, чем вчера, даже трётся о ноги Хосока, пока тот раздевается у двери.

— Почему-то он тебя любит, — отмечает вслух Кихён, умывая руки с мылом. Хосок хмыкает и идёт за таблетками. — Ко мне он ни разу не приходил ластиться.

— Он мой подопечный, я его люблю, а он — меня. Это как дети любят свою маму. Сильно и безусловно.

Кихёну нечего на это ответить. Но он чувствует, как внутри груди где-то там зажигается небольшой, но очень тёплый огонёк. Ему приятно наблюдать за этими двоими, возможно, даже больше, чем казалось раньше.

На этот раз кот принимает лекарства со стойкостью робота, мужественно проглатывая содержимое, почти не сопротивляясь.

— Удивляюсь воспитательским способностям человека, который даже флиртовать не умеет, — отмечает Кихён, встречаясь взглядом с Хосоком. Тот смотрит серьёзно, а потом мягко, но грустно улыбается.

— Просто у меня нет планов жениться на собственном коте.

Секунда. Ещё одна.

Кихёну кажется, что время остановилось. Ему требуется целая вечность, чтобы осознать фразу, переварить её и интерпретировать так, чтобы мозг всё понял. Он глубоко вздыхает и отводит взгляд на отчаянно притворяющегося мёртвым кота.

— Ну блин, я же просил без этих твоих дебильных подкатов, — вздыхает он ещё раз, прикрывая лоб ладонью. Он встаёт с пола, подходя к своему рюкзаку. — Я тут тебе поесть оставил, нельзя сидеть на одном рамёне.

Он вытаскивает из рюкзака пластиковую коробочку с ужином для Хосока, с шумом швыряя её на стол, а потом так же молча уходит, не желая выслушивать ни одного нелепого оправдания.  
Нет. Так продолжаться больше не может.

***

Но слова о заботе о подопечных прочно въедаются в голову. Той же ночью Кихёну снится, что глупый Хосок, отдавая самое лучшее несуразному и некрасивому коту в серое пятнышко, сам мёрзнет и умирает где-то в холодном сугробе. Такой весь жалкий, несчастный и одинокий. Вдобавок ко всему не умеющий общаться ни с кем, кроме своего кота.

Никто не протянет ему руку помощи, никто не поможет выбраться из кризиса, о котором тот явно не хочет поговорить. Никто, кроме Кихёна. Он же будущий врач. Он же должен уметь заботиться о своих пациентах и помогать выбраться из проблем. Он же поклялся помогать.

Именно это говорит себе Кихён на следующий день, стоя под дверью квартиры Хосока с полным пакетом покупок. И через день. И ещё через день.

Кихён даже не замечает, насколько быстро и глубоко Хосок заходит ему в сердце.

***

— Ах, ты же маленькая тварь, Кихён! — слышит он вопль Хосока из кухни и сваливается с дивана от неожиданности. С толстенным медицинским справочником наперевес и «ты кого ещё здесь тварью назвал, урод» на языке он бежит на место преступления, уже готовый убивать, как резко останавливается на пороге, глядя на уже совсем окрепшего огромного белого кота с серыми пятнами у разбитого горшка. — Ты зачем Кихёну разбил петрушку? Думал, что это кошачья трава, а?

Хосок очень мило воспитывает кота, а тот, кажется, и в ус не дует, лишь всё так же ластится к ногам Хосока, непрерывно мурлыкая.

— Нет, мой дорогой, так дело не пойдёт. Нельзя разбивать горшки, понял? Нельзя?

В качестве воспитательного элемента Хосок шлёпает кота по морде газеткой, от чего тот фыркает и гордо удаляется из кухни.

— Да ладно тебе, посажу новую, — вздыхает Кихён, положив на стол справочник. — Горшок только жалко, керамический.

Хосок аккуратно подметает разбросанную по всему полу землю и сбрасывает в мусорное ведро. Через секунду туда же отправляются черепки.

— Это всё потому, что ты его разбаловал. Ему всё с лап сходит, вот он и развлекается.

— Я? Да это ты с ним по утрам перед универом чуть ли не в дёсна целуешься! — парирует Кихён, закатив глаза.

— А ты что, ревнуешь?

— Кому? К коту?

— Он тоже живое существо, — улыбается Хосок, обнимая Кихёна. Тот закатывает глаза, но быстро чмокает его в губы.

— Вот и воспитывай это живое существо, пока он не нагадил во второй твой ботинок.

Хосок непонимающе моргает, но через секунду его лицо белеет и покрывается маленькими красными пятнами.

— Чт… Ах, ты же маленькая тварь, Кихён!


End file.
